


Garden of Eden

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom Gabriel, Impact Play, Lace Panties, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel always wondered what the building across from his flower store would end up becoming. He had pictured a bakery, a revival store, even a diner which would look perfect across his window. As the construction vehicles left and Gabriel went to introduce himself to his new neighbor, he had no idea that he would be walking into his secret fantasies come true.





	Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to QueenOfHearts for editing this!

**Author’s** **Note:** So, this is a combination of a couple of challenges. Mainly it was outlined for the Bondage square in my [Gabriel Bingo Card](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/). See a list of the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/) prompts (Wheel of Kink) I managed along the way.

 

Prompts Used:

 

Lingerie Kink (GMC)

Bondage (GMC and Gabriel Bingo)

Nipple Play (GMC)

Impact Play (GMC)

Orgasm Denial (GMC)

 

 

 

 

** Flowers of Eden **

 

 

Gabriel had been operating his business for the past five years comfortably. While he wasn’t ever going to be the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, he was content in his life owning _Get Out of Hell_ , a flower shop just off the main street. His main attraction was his pre-arranged bouquets, each more elaborate than the next. On the front of the glass was a sign _Annoyed to Doghouse, Pick Your Bouquet!_ While he also made arrangements for other companies along with funerals, overall the bulk keeping him in the black was the panicked boyfriend looking to make up to his girlfriend.

 

Arranging the most recent batch of his greenhouse-grown purple roses, Gabriel heard a commotion outside his building. Placing the blooming buds in their nutrient-filled water, Gabriel looked out the window to the building across the street. It had been vacant for years; the last owner had tried to make a coffee shop only a block away from Starbucks. Seeing the construction company beginning their work, the flower shop owner wondered what kind of neighbor he would be expecting.

 

Pushing the thought away, Gabriel hoped that the construction wouldn’t drive away business. For three weeks he continued working, paying no mind to the construction company across the street as it didn’t seem to interfere with his business. Each time that he tried to catch a look at the crew working on the building, to see if he could find someone willing to talk about what was being put in, Gabriel never got the chance. What he did notice was a blond who would show up from time to time, his neatly pressed suit standing out in the crowd of workers.

 

When the construction stopped, Gabriel finally managed to find a clue as to what was being built beside his small shop. It was a larger building, one that had been expanded, leaving a sign above the door his only clue as to what might lay inside, _Garden of Eden_ was in large cursive letters above the bright red door, the windows tinted and leaving Gabriel unable to see what his new competition had planned. For days he waited until finally, his curiosity won over. What was odd was that there were no hours posted on the door as he walked across the street after closing his shop for the day.

 

He had caught sight of some people arriving a couple of times after working late. Thinking that they were working on the inside of the building, Gabriel hoped that he would be able to figure at least out how screwed his business was going to be with the new business opening just a few feet from his door. Holding a plant in his hand in a gesture of peace, Gabriel stood in front of the door taking a moment before knocking on the bright wooden door. At first, there was no answer, but after a minute of waiting and knocking once again, Gabriel was greeted by a face he had only seen from a distance before.

 

Gabriel had never seen eyes like the ones looking at him then. There was something almost otherworldly of the ocean blue orbs staring at him. The man was taller than him, though Gabriel had long-ago realized that he would typically be one of the shorter people in the room. Still, the way the man held himself wasn't what Gabriel had been expecting. Instead of standing at his full height, of trying to prove his dominance to the competitor across the street, the man’s hand twitched for a moment before he folded them in front of him for a second.

 

“I thought as your new neighbor I should bring something over, welcome you to the area.”

 

The blond cleared his throat, reaching out for the plant and opening the door a bit more so that Gabriel could see inside. There was not a petal to be seen; whatever the man in front of him was going to open, it wasn’t going to be a flower shop. Relaxing ever so slightly, Gabriel looked back to the man who gave him a small grin. “Would you like to come inside? Some of the back rooms are still under construction, but the main areas have been completed.”

 

The entrance wasn’t what Gabriel was expecting. There was a small room with what appeared to be a booth, presumably where a security guard would work from. Once they were inside the central part of the building itself, Gabriel allowed himself a moment to hope that what he was seeing was real. In his wildest fantasies, he had pictured a club much like the one he was standing in. There was no denying that this was a club, the bar along the side plus the comfortable seats and lounge areas indicating that it would most likely be a high-list club in the middle of their small city.

 

What made Gabriel’s breath hitch was the stage. There was everything there he always wanted to see in a club like this. Leather straps and a hoist was on full display as well as several clear drawers of sex toys. What wasn’t mounted to the back walls was held in storage. It was a sex club, and judging by the Saint Andrew’s cross and the excessive amount of leather, a BDSM club. Turning wide eyes to the man beside him, Gabriel realized that he had never learned the other’s name.

 

“Welcome to Garden of Eden an exclusive BDSM club. I’m the owner, Lucifer Pellegrino, yes, that is my real name though I tend to go by Luke.” Gabriel couldn’t help it, the laugh bubbled over and spilled past his lips while he tried to take it all in.

 

“I’m sorry… but your name is Lucifer, and you named your BDSM club Garden of Eden, as in where sin originated? And here I thought the name of my shop was clever.” His comment earned Gabriel a smile from the blond, and though he knew the odds were against him that the one in front of him was interested, Gabriel couldn’t help but get lost in sight.

 

If the original Lucifer looked anything like the one before him, it was no wonder that Eve didn’t think twice before biting into the apple. When their eyes met again, Gabriel could feel something there, a spark he hadn’t felt in a long while.

 

“You know, if you’re interested, we have an opening party tonight. You could see what the place is like with more than just the two of us in, let’s say three hours?”

 

Gabriel didn’t hesitate to agree, though he had no idea what he was getting into. Lucifer smiled and showed him out the door, though if Gabriel wasn’t mistaken there was a hand pressed just a tad too low on his back during the short walk to the door. Three hours later, Gabriel was waiting for his chance to enter the building. Both men and women were waiting in line, though the number of men was more than twice that of the women. Entering the small entrance room, Gabriel was encouraged to choose a bracelet from the wall, each color displaying what he wanted from the night for those who arrived alone, and what role they preferred.

 

Selecting the blue leather strap and securing it around his wrist, Gabriel entered the main room. It was different than earlier, people mingling and drinking, and while none were undressed, he could spot some wearing very little. It wouldn’t be long before clothes began to shed; while he had never been in one close to home, Gabriel had seen clubs such as Garden of Eden before. College had been very informative. Glancing around the room, Gabriel tried to spot a familiar face, and while he could see a couple he vaguely recognized from around town, his focus was soon diverted to Lucifer. The owner of the club was dressed in a smart pair of trousers and silk shirt which had the first two buttons undone, just enough to show a flash of his pale unmarked throat. Wrapped securely on his wrist was a purple band.

 

Gabriel licked his lips. While he had hoped that he had a chance with the man, recognizing the color as indicating that Lucifer was both attracted to his own gender as well as a sub, it was one step closer. Before he could move toward the man, Lucifer cleared his throat which grabbed the attention of those in the room.

 

“Welcome, everyone; I’m glad that you all chose to celebrate the official opening of Garden of Eden. Drinks tonight are on the house, though please keep in mind the contracts you each signed upon membership. This is a safe place, and you will find several staff members walking around the room periodically. To all of you, if you at any time feel uncomfortable, please note that Red is considered the common safe word and will always be respected. All used toys are to be placed in the sanitation bins after use, and though we offer private rooms for play, all staff members have a master key to access those areas in case of emergency.”

 

Gabriel wondered what the membership contracts looked like. Judging by the looks on the faces of those listening, they had already agreed to the terms as none appeared surprised by the rules. “All sexualities are accepted here, as are all states of dress. Sex is permitted on the floor, though only those inside private rooms may record anything inside the club. Any violators of any of the rules and any who do not respect the kinks of their fellow members will be escorted out. Please note that legal action can and will be taken should any harm befall another inside these walls; Safe, Sane and Consensual aren’t just words here.”

 

As the others began to clap, Gabriel joined their praise before turning to the bar. If he was going to try and take control of a man who could command a room like Lucifer, he was going to need a drink first. An apple martini later and Gabriel felt better about his odds. Lucifer had yet to spend more than a handful of minutes with anyone who sought his attention, though he spoke with everyone. As the night started to come alive the couples were focused on each other, and those who had tried their hand at gaining Lucifer’s attention had been turned down.

Draining the last of his drink, Gabriel smoothed the front of his shirt, making sure the bracelet was on display before making his way to the blond.

 

“That was one hell of a speech you gave. You know I wasn't certain what to expect, but I think I can see the benefit of having such a club only a few feet from my shop.” A laugh was Gabriel’s answer as Lucifer turned to him. Those blue eyes were just as captivating as the first time Gabriel saw them, but the florist wanted to know if he had a chance to see them in a better light. Perhaps he could discover what they would look like in the throes of passion.

 

“Thank you, Gabriel. Tell me, does anyone strike your interest tonight? There are a couple over by the stairwell who are looking for a third tonight if you’re interested.” Instead of letting Lucifer pawn him off on someone else, Gabriel shook his head, reaching out and placing his hand on Lucifer’s wrist to thumb the bracelet the other man was wearing. When Lucifer didn’t pull away, Gabriel could feel the eyes watching them, especially those who were unable to convince the blond for a bit of fun earlier.

 

“Oh, someone has me interested, but it isn’t anyone on the floor. You wear a bracelet, but tell me Lucifer, do you play?” A pink tongue came out to wet Lucifer’s lip, and for a moment Gabriel wanted nothing more than to chase it with his own.

 

Waiting for the taller man to respond, Gabriel kept his touches light, giving Lucifer a chance to think. “Not typically, there are few who I find interesting enough to take them to a room.”

 

Taking a step closer, Gabriel leaned up so that he could lower his voice and breathe in the scent of the man. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but we seem to have a connection. I would love to watch you fly, to come apart at my hands if you’re willing. Nothing too intense for our first scene, maybe some silk ties.” The way Lucifer shivered at the suggestion gave Gabriel the confidence he needed to press forward, his chest brushing against Lucifer’s arm.

 

“Tell me what you want to do. Lay out the scene you want to try, and I’ll blow your mind.” Pulling back, Gabriel raised an eyebrow, waiting for Lucifer’s response. He didn’t have to wait long. Not a minute later and the taller man was grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers before tugging in the direction of the private rooms. The crowd parted for them, and though there were people in interesting positions around him, Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes of Lucifer. They passed one of the security guards who watched them disappear into a room with a surprised look about him.

 

“I like your idea of binding me; my safe word is Morningstar.” Gabriel looked around the room, noticing there were many toys in an impressive display, all ready for use. Instead of moving to the paddles or dildos, Gabriel picked two long silk ribbons and turned to Lucifer who was standing with his hands held behind his back and head bowed. “I want you to strip and lay down in the middle of the mattress on your back, hands above your head.”

 

It didn’t take long for Lucifer to comply. Though he didn’t look Gabriel in the eye, he did turn toward the bed and began to strip. Lucifer took off his shirts, shoes, socks, and belt without question though he hesitated with his fingers along the waistband of his slacks. About to ask if something was wrong, Gabriel sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Lucifer was wearing bright red lace panties. The firm globes of his ass stretched the fabric, and when Lucifer turned around to gauge Gabriel’s reaction, he could see how well the lace enhanced the vision of Lucifer’s hard dick inside them.

 

“Leave them on and lay on the bed.”

 

Once Lucifer was in position, Gabriel came forward with the strips of silk in his hands. “I’m going to bind your wrists to the bedposts; I think for now we’ll leave your legs free.” Lucifer lifted his wrists into place, his eyes observing every move Gabriel made while remaining docile under him. Tugging at the silk once secure, Lucifer looked up at the man who was to play with him. Trailing a hand down Lucifer’s chest, Gabriel hummed, enjoying the way his palm felt against the skin of the other. “You’re beautiful, a piece of art and just as tempting as your namesake. I wonder what your mouth would look like in a spider gag, open and waiting for me.”

 

A shiver went through Lucifer, and though Gabriel wasn't going to push their play considering it was their first scene, he filed that information away for later. “I think for now we’ll stick to the basics. Safeword if you need to, but you are not to come until I give permission.” Leaving the bound man, Gabriel made his way back to the toys and blocked Lucifer’s view while grabbing a few things off the shelf.

 

Returning to the bed, Gabriel slipped off his shoes and socks, opening his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. When he was left in his undershirt and pants, Gabriel set what he has chosen on the small table beside the bed where a large bottle of lubricant and a handful of condoms were already placed.

 

“You can speak whenever you want; I won't punish you for it unless you’re disrespectful.” Lucifer nodded though he didn’t say anything, his eyes never leaving Gabriel who pulled his undershirt off and tossed it aside, leaving his chest bare. “I’m going to get you prepped a little before we play, alright?” Using the bottle on the table, Gabriel let Lucifer see the small plug he had taken from the toy collection. It was about the same size as his middle finger, and though it had a broad base for safety, it wouldn’t do much for stretching Lucifer.

 

Slicking the silicone, Gabriel used the hand not holding the plug to slowly remove the lace panties down and off Lucifer’s body. The material scratched slightly at the blond’s cock making him let go a soft moan before spreading his legs once they were free. Gabriel used a bit of lube still on his hand to massage the puckered rim before inserting the plug into place. Unable to resist the temptation, Gabriel leaned forward and sucked one of Lucifer’s nipples into his mouth, the sudden movement making Lucifer buck. Wanting to test how sensitive the area was, Gabriel used his teeth to lightly bite at the area while a hand went to the other, rubbing his thumb against the nub.

 

“Ah!” Lucifer cried out as Gabriel pinched his nipple while sucking hard at the other. Pleased at the reaction, Gabriel reached for the table which held a pair of adjustable nipple clamps. Carefully the whiskey-eyed man put the clamps into position, clenching the nubs between them until Lucifer whimpered, his blue eyes looking up to Gabriel. “You’re doing so well for me, Lucifer.” Glancing at the now leaking tip of Lucifer’s cock, Gabriel hummed, pleased. With his right hand, Gabriel reached between them and pulled at the base of the plug.

 

Pushing it forward a bit, there wasn’t much of a reaction. Relaxed, Lucifer could take a bit more. Pulling the plug free and setting it aside to be washed later, Gabriel took another plug, slightly larger than the first, from the table and like the previous one lubed it up before inserting it into Lucifer’s entrance. This time there was a bit more of a reaction, Lucifer squirming for a moment before settling back down on the mattress. With one hand lightly tugging on the clamped nipples, Gabriel used the other to thrust the toy in and out of Lucifer, working him open until he could have it inside comfortably.

 

“I want you to flip over, head down and ass high in the air.”

 

Lucifer didn’t hesitate to do as commanded, the silk having enough give that he could change position. Once he was as Gabriel wanted him, a hard smack was delivered to his ass, making Lucifer arch into the strike. “I’m going to turn your pretty little bottom red before tonight is through.” Rubbing his hands along the soft flesh of Lucifer’s ass, Gabriel warmed the skin before pulling back and delivering another smack. Each time he would hit a bit harder, wanting to see how the other would react. Instead of shying away, Lucifer began to sing for him, moaning and whimpering while clutching the sheets below him.

 

Taking out the plug, Gabriel was rewarded with a high-pitched whine before a larger one took its place. Leaning down, Gabriel kissed each pink cheek before taking the last toy he had planned from the table. Pressing the softened wood to Lucifer’s backside, Gabriel waited for the other man to understand what he had. “Please,” whispered Lucifer, arching and letting the clamps brush against the comforter. Just as he had with his hands, Gabriel started soft, hitting the globes of Lucifer’s ass almost tenderly before gaining strength.

 

With each blow Lucifer cried out, the paddle not having the same give as his palm had previously. “Sir… Sir, I can’t!” As Lucifer shouted, Gabriel dropped the paddle and reached around to the other’s cock, firmly clamping his fingers around the base to help Lucifer hold back his orgasm. They remained like that for several minutes until Lucifer calmed down, his breathing erratic while trying to gain control of his body. Once he felt Lucifer was in control, Gabriel leaned up over the man and placed a soft kiss to the back of the other’s neck and reached around to remove the clamps. Kissing along Lucifer’s spine, Gabriel soothed the other, running his hands softly down his sides and waiting.  


“Are you ready for the last bit? Just a while longer and you can come, I promise.”

Lucifer nodded, his legs spreading a bit farther apart as the sound of a buckle being undone entered the room. Taking one of the condoms from the table and slicking his covered cock, Gabriel removed the plug from Lucifer and tossed it with the others before positioning himself. In one motion Gabriel bottomed out, his pelvis pressing against the hot cheeks of Lucifer’s ass. Both groaned at the sensation, Lucifer once again clutching the bedspread beneath him while Gabriel took a second.

 

Once he was ready, Gabriel grabbed Lucifer’s hips and started to move. It wasn't tender like the first hits of his hands, or even slow like the buildup of the night. The second he was inside the tight heat of Lucifer, Gabriel let himself go. Each thrust was met with a sharp slap against the other man’s tender ass while finger-shaped bruises were bound to form on his hips. Grunting, Gabriel kept a pace which made the bed squeak in protest and the headboard bang against the wall. Every few seconds however he would find that spot inside Lucifer which caused the man to cry out, his body singing in pleasure while trying to move along with his lover.

 

Gabriel couldn’t keep the pace he was using forever. Sweat began to build on his skin and drip off his forehead onto Lucifer’s back. Judging by the way Lucifer was clenching around him, how his cries echoed through the room, Gabriel didn’t think the other man would be able to hold out for long. “When you need to, let go!” commanded Gabriel, his hips never stopping their punishing rhythm. Not more than a few moments later and Lucifer screamed, his orgasm ripping through him while Gabriel continued to use his body.

 

Groaning low at how Lucifer’s hole tightened at the height of his pleasure, Gabriel managed a handful more thrusts before he was overcome. Slamming deep into the body below his, Gabriel closed his eyes while white spots danced behind his lids. It took a while for him to recover from his orgasm. The second he was back to himself, Gabriel pulled out, ignoring the protest from Lucifer and tied off the condom. Tossing it in the trash located beside the bed, Gabriel was quick to remove Lucifer’s bonds and grab a wet wipe from the well-supplied table to wipe the sweat and semen from the man.

 

For ten minutes Gabriel cared for Lucifer, gently caressing his skin and placing soft kisses along his shoulder and neck while whispering words of how good Lucifer was, how perfect. When the other man came to, he was wrapped in strong arms, Gabriel having wrapped around him once they were cleaned and holding him close. For a while they both laid there, each enjoying the presence of the other. Lucifer was the first to speak; his voice lowered as not to break the mood between them.

 

“Should I expect you to come over again?” There was a hint of vulnerability in his tone, something Gabriel only picked up on as the same fear of rejection was running through his own mind.

 

“It would be the neighborly thing to do… though I may need to leave my number. You know, in case you need anything.” Lucifer snorted, and though he couldn’t see it, Gabriel had a feeling the other was rolling his eyes at him.

 

“And what pray tell, could I possibly need?” There was a challenge there, and while Gabriel wanted to mention some things they had yet to try in the bedroom he found himself wanting something different.

 

“I thought you might need someone to show you around town, maybe take you out for something to eat at a couple of the local places?” Silence filled the room, right up until Lucifer nuzzled back into Gabriel’s embrace.

 

“I would like that, but first I want another ten minutes here.” Smiling Gabriel placed a kiss to the back of Lucifer’s neck and settled down.

 

“However long you like, we’ll figure this out later.” Getting a hum in response, Gabriel continued to run his hand along the other’s flank, enjoying their time together. Hopefully, he would be able to find out what other kinks Lucifer enjoyed, one at a time.

 

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
